Lore Characters
This page regroups information about fictional characters created for the game and a few characters that exist outside of the game but have an in-game story that differs significantly from the common story of the character. Foreword There are sometimes a few inconsistances in the titles associated with various lore characters. This might partly comes from the difficulty of mapping some Chinese or other mythology concepts into terms commonly understood in English. This raises a few questions like was Isaac a "Saint Angel" or was he a "god" or something in-between ? Aioria Aioria is the God of Distortion. He can appear as a Grim-reaper like statue in Lost Temple and you can also find his statue in a high-lvel Sky Exploration Event. A few objects refer to him in their name or description: * Obsidian Statue, Aioria's Soul Fragments, Eternal Night Canon Astana Usually referenced to as Sage Astana or Saint Astana, he is presented as a controversial sage with great achievements in astronomy, math, military affairs, arts and even chess. The boss in Saint's Tower being called a "Projection of Astana", one can reasonably assume that the "Saint" in "Saint's Tower" is Astana. Various objects refer to him in their name or description: * Sage's Diary, Swordsmith's Anvil & others anvils & crucibles with the same quote, Astana's Time Function, Astana's Saint Projection, Astana's Displacement Matrix, Astana's Algebra Note, Dimensional Space Module, Vosebarker's Design Manuscript, Subspace Core, The Third Arm, God of Thieves' Lantern, Astana's Broken Soul, Astana Electric Furnace Metallurgy, Hectoria's Plane Calculus, all the accelerators like Maintenance Accelerator (3h). Ausdiga Ausdiga comes from the same empire as Heraclius and is, in secret, a rival of him. Ausdiga has enchanted Dathomir to enlist him in his fight against the Evil-eye Tyrant Heraclius in Gods' Chessboard. Various objects refer to him(/her?) in their name or description: * Ausdiga's Book of Sacrifice (Event), Abyss Miscellany, Biography of Dathomir, various eyes like Dwarf's Eyes. Bukharin A legendary golbin artisan who was the chief engineer of the Tuya Kingdom. Various objects refer to him in their description: * Rune Artisan Suit's items, Magic Crucible, Arcane Crucible, Arcane Anvil Dathomir White chess Bishop Dathomir was given control of the Gods' Chessboard pieces by Checkers when Checkers left. Soon after, Ausdiga enchanted Dathomir and enlisted him in his fight against Heraclius. Various objects refer to him(/her?) in their name or description: * Biography of Dathomir, Maid's Journal, Cross of Blasphemy Fliamir Also called the Demigod Lich, he is one of the (demi-)gods of the Bloody Fortress and his statue can also be found in the sky with Sky exploration. Lich King gumball is an incarnation of him. Various objects refer to him in their name or description: * Fliamir's Soul Box, Fliamir's Eye, Fliamir's Will, Fliamir's Curse, Fliamir's Cube, Hectoria Also called the Fire of Wisdom, he is one of the (demi-)gods of the Bloody Fortress and his statue can also be found in the sky with Sky exploration. Various objects refer to him in their name or description: * Hectoria's Legacy, Crown of Wisdom, Fliamir's Soul Box, Heinhardt's Death Zone, Hectoria's Plane Calculus Heinhardt Also called the Knight of Ninth, he is one of the (demi-)gods of the Bloody Fortress and his statue can also be found in the sky with Sky exploration. Various objects refer to him in their name or description: * Heinhardt's Gun, Heinhardt's Death Zone, Issac's Blood, Black Armor Heraclius Emperor of the Evil Eye Empire, he is commonly referred to as the Evil-eye Tyrant or Mono-eye tyrant, he is one of the evil gods of the Bloody Fortress and his statue can also be found in the sky with Sky exploration. He is also one of the evil god contending in Gods' Chessboard. Various objects refer to him in their name or description: * Heraclius's Brass Ball, Tyrant's Belt, Ausdiga's Book of Sacrifice (Event), Abyss Miscellany, Evil Eye Tyrant, Phocas' Skull Isaac Isaac is usually referred to as Saint Angel Isaac; he led troops that attacked the Abyss and was killed by Heinhardt. It is also reported that Heinhardt absorbed his Godhood. Various objects refer to him in their name or description: * Issac's Blood, Isaac's Manuscript, Black Armor Lady of the Night See Virginia Virginia Commonly referred to as the Lady of the Night, Virginia is one of the (demi-)gods of the Bloody Fortress and her statue can also be found in the sky with Sky exploration. Various objects refer to her in their name or description: * Virginia's Dark Night Formula, Virginia's Smile, Obsidian Statue, Eternal Night, Virginia's Night Projection, Virginia's Consciousness, Eternal Night Canon Various high-level Sky Exploration Events also refer to her: * Aioria's Statue, Robot Production Line Vosebarker Voserbarker is described as the greatest artisan in Canas' History. Various objects refer to him in their name or description: * Statue of Black Panther, Vosebarker's Cloak, Vosebarker's Pain Device, Vosebarker's Reality Lens, Vosebarker's Self-Copy, Vosebarker's Design Manuscript, Vosebarker F-Bomb Various high-level Sky Exploration Events also refer to him : * The Replicant of Vosebarker, Vosebarker's Treasury, Robot Production Line